<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's A Sibuna Thing by Kativii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490186">It's A Sibuna Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativii/pseuds/Kativii'>Kativii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's A Twin Thing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Anubis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Matter of Life and Death, Near Death Experiences, Relationship Problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativii/pseuds/Kativii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie Martin and her twin Nina return to Amun Boarding School for the end of the year in Liverpool, England. Lizzie doesn’t know what to expect—with a traumatic first term weighing over her head and a brewing mystery awaiting her. A new presence at Anubis throws Lizzie off and her stress accumulates as Anna Frobisher-Smythe’s vague hints at her identity start to become clearer. But newfound details about herself bring conflicts with her relationships, and Lizzie isn’t the same person she was the last term. With this strain weighing on Lizzie, will she crumble under the pressure of Anubis House or rise to the occasion? Or maybe she’ll do both.</p><p>Takes place during Season Two of House of Anubis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfie Lewis/Amber Millington, Eddie Miller/Original Female Character(s) - Minor, Jerome Clarke/Original Female Character(s), Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's A Twin Thing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's A Sibuna Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to 'It's A Twing Thing' and a continuation of Lizzie's journey through Amun Boarding School. You don't need to have read the first one to enjoy this (though it might be a bit confusing), here's the link in case you're interested: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329368/chapters/50797933</p><p>Thank you for reading!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie Martin double-checked her phone, but the screen was clear of any notifications. She’d texted Amber Millington immediately once their plane landed and had yet to get a response. Nina was on the phone with Gran, letting her know they’d gotten off the plane safely, as Lizzie tried to distract herself by watching the falling snow outside the window of the taxi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nausea had settled in her throat when she and Nina boarded the plane and didn’t falter when they boarded the train or packed themselves into their taxi. If she wasn’t so nervous, she might’ve enjoyed seeing the English countryside in the winter. But the sight of the taxi on the left-hand side of the road was enough to remind her exactly where they were and where they were going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above all, Lizzie wanted this term to be normal. Last fall, with the near-death experiences, the kidnappings, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghosts</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was looking forward to routine teenage drama. Now that Joy was returning, the original Nina as Amber referred to her, there was sure to be tension between the two of them and Fabian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was Jerome, she remembered with a twist in her gut. They hadn’t spoken after the dance—the day they kissed—and she had no idea what to expect when they saw each other again. Did they hug? Or did they just smile and wave? If Nina weren’t sitting beside her Lizzie would’ve groaned, but she hadn’t told her sister about what happened. She didn’t even know how to approach telling her when she didn’t know what the situation was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go, we’re almost here,” Nina said before she handed the phone to Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie said her goodbye and handed the phone back to Nina as the taxi pulled into the circle drive of Amun Boarding School. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see everyone,” Nina breathed excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re more excited about seeing a certain British boy,” I smirked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina flushed and couldn’t hide her giddy smile as the taxi came to a stop with a squeak of the brakes. Moments later, the twins were standing on the sidewalk admiring the energy of the students around us. They buzzed with excitement and greetings after Christmas break. Their energy was infectious, but it didn’t calm Lizzie’s nerves at returning to Anubis House.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie fell into step beside her sister as they strode across the parking lot, only to nearly trip over Nina’s suitcase when she hadn’t noticed her sister coming to a halt. Lizzie’s head whipped to her sisters to see what the problem was, but she ended up spotting exactly what made her sister stop—who, rather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerome?” Her sister called out with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Jerome Clarke, who was hunched over beside a car, peering around the back as if watching for someone. Lizzie hadn’t expected to run into him so soon, and by the look on his face, he hadn’t expected to run into her so soon either. His mouth hung ajar and his surprise gleamed in his wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nina, hello,” he responded formally to recover. “Lizzie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his last word, he looked to Lizzie with a soft smile, shoulders dipping just a tad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerome.” She nodded, suddenly snapping into the present moment. As she did, she spotted a blue and white striped scarf around the popped collar of his button-down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice scarf,” Lizzie said through a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this old thing?” Jerome tugged at it. “It’s just something I had lying around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Lizzie nodded, playing along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he started, brushing off his shoulders. “Welcome back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” the twins said in unison, watching as Jerome gave them a wave goodbye before picking up his suitcase and making a swift exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always up to something,” Nina mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie didn’t hide the laugh that escaped her mouth because her sister was right. Jerome Clarke was the school’s most renowned prank artist, and he was never still. There was no doubt in Lizzie’s mind that he had a trick up his sleeve already, much to Victor’s probable dismay. A smile crept onto her face as she thought about his antics from the fall—notably the skeleton he and Alfie stole—and how much she’d missed them. She was almost shocked by how her chest swelled when she thought of it, but she was happy to be back at Amun.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Fabian Rutter shot Lizzie a surprised look as her stomach let out a low grumble from her seat in the dining room. She was seated beside him, with Mara on her other side. Lizzie was starving after the amount of traveling they’d done and was more than ready to devour anything in front of her. Trudy hadn’t put the bread on the table yet, but whenever she did, Lizzie wasn’t going to hesitate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t have time to grab food at the airport before the train,” Lizzie explained before he could say anything. “And I’ve missed Trudy’s cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t we all?” He chuckled before glancing at the empty seat at the head of the table. “Have you seen Nina anywhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she went to visit Mrs. Mulligan at the care home,” I lied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fabian’s eyebrows dipped, “And you didn’t go with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, opening her mouth to give Fabian another lie that he, hopefully, wouldn’t notice. Before Lizzie could get the words out, her sister walked through the door of the dining room with a bright smile as she spotted Fabian. The movement drew his attention and he matched her expression with a wide grin as she took her seat. They hadn’t gotten much of a chance to talk earlier—they were interrupted by Jerome and Alfie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the pair started talking animatedly so Lizzie used the opportunity to take in the rest of the students at the table. Nearly everyone was there, the only person missing being Joy, and their excitement echoed through the room. From the opposite side of the table, Lizzie caught Jerome’s gaze, and a smile pulled at her lips. He mirrored her, and her heart fluttered in the normality of their exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kick from Amber snapped Lizzie out of her trance, distracted by her now-aching shin as she frowned at her friend. Amber squinted at briefly at Jerome—who shied away under her scrutinous eyes—before tilting her head at Lizzie. Lizzie gulped, not ready to admit to Amber, let alone the rest of the house, about her feelings for Jerome. And from Jerome’s response, Lizzie gathered that he wasn’t entirely comfortable with it either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head at Amber and she, thankfully, dropped the subject and turned to whisper something to Nina. As she did, Joy came in from the hallway, observing the table as she made her way to her seat beside Patricia.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gotten very coupley in here,” she commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not wrong there, Joy,” Alfie said from beside Amber and reaching for her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” She asked him after taking her hand out of his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, being coupley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, go hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand.” Amber pointed distantly at Jerome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfie frowned but took his arm off the back of her chair nonetheless. The students made pleasant conversation as they ate their dinner, speculating about the coming term. They avoided the topic of Victor to keep the discussion light-hearted and absent of the drama from the fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your last mail said something about your Grandmother coming over?” Fabian asked Nina when the table quieted for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Nina confirmed through a mouthful of bread. “She’s gonna be staying in a hotel in town, she’s really excited to meet you all.” Nina put her hand on Fabian’s. “Especially you, I’ve told her a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do breed better geeks over here,” Patricia joked, causing a chorus of laughter to echo through the room—aside from Nina’s playfully annoyed glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys should ask her about your birth certificates,” Fabian whispered to us while the rest of the table moved on. “To find out why you couldn’t build the cup, Lizzie, but you could, Nina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a bad idea,” Lizzie considered, not giving it thoughtful attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask her about it,” Nina agreed. “Maybe it’ll give us some answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie didn’t entirely believe her sister’s sentiment, but she was willing to give it a try. Before she could reflect on it further, a ringing disrupted the dinner as someone’s phone received a call. Mick picked up the phone from the center of the table, and Lizzie looked over Mara’s shoulder to see the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s ‘Poop-y’?” Mick asked, his tone filled with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jerome, the owner of the phone, snatched it out of Mick’s grasp and quickly ended the call with flustered determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my life coach,” he managed out, though it wasn’t convincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that who told you to wear the scarf?” Lizzie couldn’t help herself from asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patricia laughed loudly at her comment, and Jerome shot her a glare before returning to Lizzie’s comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, yes,” he said in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the scarf,” Mara said brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Mara gets it,” Jerome smiled at Mara gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie chuckled and rolled her eyes, letting the topic drop, but something about the interaction made her appetite disappear. Still, Lizzie picked at her food for the rest of their dinner, enjoying the laughter and comfortable company. By the end of the meal, her heart felt full of the infectious joy of the Anubis residents.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Do we have anything to pick the lock?” Amber asked the girls as they stood in front of the attic door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber organized a welcome-home-picnic in the attic for Sibuna as a way to commence the term and talk more openly without the rest of the house around them. Nina thought the idea was cute, but Lizzie was disappointed she wouldn’t be getting a full night’s rest before their first day of classes. Not that it mattered, she considered, but Lizzie wanted this term to be as different than the last one as possible—minus her kiss with Jerome, she knew she wanted more of that—and refraining from exploring in the middle of the night was a priority of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for them, the house had other ideas. Once the girls of Sibuna stepped up to the attic door it opened without any of them having to touch it. Not just slightly ajar, either. It drifted open slowly but didn’t stop until it was completely wide, almost daring them to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Amber breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back to creepy towers,” Patricia said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this midnight feast should take place in daylight,” Amber started to back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Lizzie voiced, following Amber’s lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, as Patricia did with Amber. The four of them approached the attic door anyways, with Patricia’s flashlight being the only source guiding them up the stairs and into the attic. Nina shut the door quietly behind them, knowing the boys would be able to get inside on their own volition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right, of course, and within a few minutes, Fabian and Alfie were at their sides. They set up a nice blanket to cover the stone floor and laid out the snacks they’d brought. Alfie was munching on one of Trudy’s brownies that Lizzie had snuck out of the kitchen when Amber spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sibuna, everyone,” she greeted, placing her right hand over her eye. The group mirrored her action and a ripple of nostalgia coursed through Lizzie at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No trouble getting past Victor, then?” Her sister asked the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he wasn’t in his office. Maybe he’s changed his ways and gone to bed early?” Fabian joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he needs his beauty sleep,” Amber reminded them. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a hundred-and-one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or he’s in the cellar,” Lizzie pointed out. “I doubt his obsession with the elixir recipe disappeared over Christmas break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of creeps obsessed with living forever,” Patricia started as she pulled out a newspaper clipping from her jacket. “I thought you guys would be interested in this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed it to Lizzie after unfolding it. Lizzie studied the newspaper clipping, taking in the image of Rufus at the top next to the word “Obituary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an obituary for Renee Zeldman,” Nina read over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rufus?” Alfie clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess he found out he wasn’t immortal the hard way,” Fabian whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Lizzie’s gut twisted, but she couldn’t decipher whether that feeling was due to the mere thought of Rufus or his discovery of his mortality. She chose to ignore the feeling, assuming it was simply the latter of the two options making her uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Alfie opened a can of soda just in time as Lizzie decided she needed to stop thinking about it. It sprayed over Amber, soaking the side of her pajama pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alfie!” She cried as the rest of Sibuna offered a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their laughter was cut short by a thud in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Fabian’s face paled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise continued, ranging in softness and emulating the existence of footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s coming,” Alfie realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the group could hide, from what was most likely Victor, the door to the attic crept open. Lizzie gulped, regretting that she hadn’t advocated for them to abandon this plan. However, she was surprised to see a much younger, and feminine, face when they poked their head around the open door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joy!” Patricia realized. “You scared us to death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, they’re in here,” Joy said over her shoulder before coming into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jerome, Mick, and Mara followed Joy’s lead through the door, each giving them a mildly sour face as they registered the scene in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice hangout guys,” Mick commented, frowning at the cobwebs in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re having a midnight Anubis reunion and you didn’t invite us.” Joy folded her arms across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sibuna shared an awkward glance, each of them trying to think of an excuse. Patricia was the first one to come up with something and she threw her hands up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!” She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayyy!” Alfie joined in quickly, followed by the rest of Sibuna. Lizzie smiled forcefully trying to sell the excuse, but the look on Jerome’s face told her they hadn’t succeeded. He admired her jazz hands before snickering to himself and casting Lizzie a knowing glance. She shrugged in response, a half-apologetic smile forming on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to welcome you back properly,” Patricia continued to a frowning Joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nina nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I’m asleep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, ye-yeah,” Nina stuttered. “Are you surprised or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get another sheet,” Amber offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They piled in around Sibuna, Jerome swiftly sitting beside Lizzie and reaching for an apple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A surprise picnic?” He raised his eyebrows at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She elbowed him softly. “Like you could’ve thought of anything better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got sassier over Christmas break,” he noted with a bite of his apple. “Did Santa give you coal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your wit got sharper,” Lizzie ignored his comment. “Did your new life coach help with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No that was all me,” he informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a laugh, but it was cut off by Amber’s squeal from across the attic. As Lizzie glanced over, her eyes met the replica of Anubis House next to Amber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” she breathed, taking in the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Anubis House?” Joy asked, equally surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it,” Fabian answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber started to lift the dollhouse, her arms stretched uncomfortably around the large object. Lizzie held her breath, noting how heavy the dollhouse looked. Alfie stood to join Amber, but by the time he got to her Amber’s grip on the dollhouse was waning. With a bang, the dollhouse slipped through Amber’s grasp and landed on the stone floor, but not without hitting Alfie in the foot first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oww, my toe!” Alfie cried, holding his hurt foot in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Amber said apathetically. “It was heavy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfie’s cries continued until Patricia said, “Shush you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie moved forward to get a closer look at the miniature, as did the rest of the students. Fabian, Amber, and her sister were at the front, admiring the handiwork of the exterior. A feeling of nostalgia washed over Lizzie, coating her mind in a wave of melancholy. She wasn’t quite sure why, but the sight of the dollhouse up close brought a heavy weight to her heart. She shrugged it off, hoping it was nothing but anxiety for the first night back messing with her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always wanted a dollhouse,” Amber commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even one that’s a replica of a creepy old Anubis House?” Fabian asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where dollies go to die,” Alfie said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house chorused a laugh, which was soon interrupted by Victor’s startling voice ringing up the staircase to the attic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever is up there, come down immediately,” he instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Lizzie wasn’t that scared of him anymore, after seeing him burst into tears the last term, the rest of the students were. Jerome was the first to leave, naturally, with his instinct for self-preservation. Mick and Mara were the next two to be out the door but made sure to take some of the snacks with them as they left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear what I said?” Victor called angrier this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina and Fabian moved the dollhouse back to where it belonged as Lizzie helped with cleaning the sheets. Once everything was back to normal, Lizzie followed the rest of the house as they left, assuming Nina was right behind her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Where were you last night?” Lizzie glanced at her sister the next morning. They were in the bathroom getting ready for the day, and since Amber wasn’t there Lizzie took the opportunity to ask Nina while she was alone. “You didn’t leave the attic with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hiding the Cup,” she whispered to me. “I found a hidden compartment in the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your necklace?” Lizzie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina nodded before she spat in the sink, returning her toothbrush to its holder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also heard something weird as I left.” She squinted at her sister. “I accidentally broke a doll when I was on my way out, and I heard a voice recording from inside it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did it say?” Lizzie asked reluctantly, she almost didn’t want to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Another name is the place to look, lift the wings to find the book. Hidden in this book of old: water of life, tears of gold.’” Nina relayed to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The elixir?” Lizzie’s heart sank. “Did Victor hear that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina nodded, and they shared an exasperated look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you have chosen a normal British boarding school to go to?” Lizzie whined. “Why’d you have to pick the mysterious one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normal’s boring,” Nina shrugged, turning off the faucet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna tell Fabian about the cup?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina sighed, biting her lip in thought before answering. “I think I’m gonna have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Lizzie took a break to spit in the sink. “Because of the message from the doll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might know something about the book,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie nodded, understanding her sister’s sentiment but not ignoring the annoyance bubbling under the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nina picked up on Lizzie’s attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Lizzie shrugged, trying her best to put on a good face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina squinted at her sister, folding her arms across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Lizzie denied. “I’m just nervous about our first day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The excuse seemed to satisfy Nina, and moments later Lizzie was alone in the bathroom and finishing her hair. What she told her sister wasn’t exactly a lie, Lizzie considered, it just wasn’t the whole truth. She sighed, trying to dismiss it from her mind and replace it with the enthusiasm for their first day back at Amun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie’s energy was short-lived, as was the rest of the Anubis residents when Victor passed out toothbrushes to each of them. The school day hadn’t even started and they managed to get detention. Lizzie had stowed the toothbrush in her bag as she left, heading to school without her friends to grapple with her nerves for the day. She was grateful for the crisply shoveled sidewalk as she thought back to the last term and how often she slipped on the ice. It was bound to happen this term, too, Lizzie knew, but she planned on avoiding it as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see your walking has improved over break,” a voice came from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie smirked at the comment and the familiar English drawl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked Santa for new shoes this Christmas,” she played along. “They seem to be working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame, it was fun watching you fall.” Jerome chuckled absent-mindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe for you.” Lizzie rolled her eyes before catching a glance at him. He looked different than last semester like he’d gained a backbone of some sort. His shoulders were held high and wide, rather than slouched like they normally were the last term. Her nerves still nestled in the corners of her mind, and she knew the silence between them wasn’t helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your break?” Lizzie asked when she was finished observing, they had made it halfway to the school without her even noticing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same old.” He shrugged, but the corners of his lips dwindled from their smile. “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice to be home,” Lizzie said truthfully. “But I missed being here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Jerome smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie shared his expression, but as they approached the front doors of the school Jerome’s smile dwindled and a disgruntled panic grew in its place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything ok—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” he said in a hushed tone, pulling up his scarf and taking a hat out of his back pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie squinted at his figure as he ran through the doors of the school, creating a good deal of distance between them. She knew something was up with him, that much was obvious, and she tried to brush it off. Unfortunately, the feeling was as stubborn as her nerves and weighed down her mind as walked through the doors of the school. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The rest of the year was going to be normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she told herself—it needed to be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>